


[虫铁][R18]《食物链》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: [虫铁春节活动]我亲吻您的十二个月:三月虫铁。赏金猎人虫×吸血鬼铁。梗来自阿清💜 @清潞微澜既是捕食者，也是被捕食者。二者皆是。





	[虫铁][R18]《食物链》

三月正是春寒料峭的时节，寒风呼啸着灌进小巷，遇上上升过程中的暖湿气流，不一会儿水汽就凝成了小液滴，在重力与风的作用下坠落，最终形成了一阵雨。  
Peter靠在墙上，雨滴落在身上顺着身体往下滑。雨来的突然，他伸手想要拉起薄卫衣的兜帽罩住头。手还没伸到半程就突然转了方向，接着他猛地转身，枪口对准了巷口的黑影。  
“Easy，easy。”男人抬起了手摇了摇，往前几步进入了光能笼罩的范围里。Peter注意到他有一双琥珀色的眼睛，它此刻正一圈圈的荡漾着涟漪，像是湖面又更像是汪着一泉糖浆。他收起了枪。  
Peter沉默着任着男人靠近，最终将伞举在了两人头顶。男人称得上是轻佻的挑了挑眉，伸手拭去了Peter脸上没来得及滑落的水珠。  
“这样会感冒的。”男人抬头看着他，勾起唇角笑了笑：“我家就在前面，要进去坐坐吗？”  
Peter有些局促，面前的男人笑的很好看。他张开了嘴，纠结着该说什么，最终还是先道了声“抱歉”。  
“没事，警惕性高是好事。”男人耸了耸肩，“要去吗？”  
Peter点了点头。

“这么晚还在外面，很不安全的。”Tony将咖啡递给Peter，“尤其是在最近这么不太平的时候。”  
“谢谢您。”Peter接过咖啡。他有些不敢抬头，因为Tony靠在沙发上撑着下巴看着他，一双大眼睛眨了眨，像是有着什么特殊的魔力让人不敢与之对视。  
作为一个赏金猎人，他对危险有极强的感知力。从一开始他就对Tony有种感觉，但那种感觉被Tony的存在削弱。  
Tony的存在太有迷惑性，让人不自觉的就放下了防备。  
这不太妙。借着杯子的遮掩他低着眼睛想着，咖啡也没有真正喝下去，只是润湿了嘴唇。他得赶紧离开。  
“谢谢您...但是我该走了。”Peter放下杯子看向Tony。Tony眨了眨眼睛显出些难过的样子，他站起身来走到Peter面前低头看着他：“一定要走吗？”  
“...”惊觉自己要说出口的是什么，Peter猛地闭上了嘴，他莫名其妙的心乱如麻。他整理着自己的心绪，刚刚要开口，Tony的食指就按在了他的嘴唇上。  
好冷！心里一惊，Peter立刻反应过来面前站着的到底是什么。他戒备的抬头看着Tony，吸血鬼没了再掩饰自己的心思，红色自瞳孔深处泛起。  
三月初春，万物复苏，正是狩猎捕食的繁忙时期。  
“来都来了，急着走做什么呢？”Tony笑了起来，端起Peter放在桌子上的咖啡杯，舌尖滑过Peter刚刚嘴唇印着的地方，然后才将自己的嘴唇印上去。Peter不受控制的做了个吞咽的动作，他听到Tony接着说道：“不如，陪我一晚上再走啊。”  
他看着Tony的手从咖啡杯移到了他身上，在他胸肌上按了几把，又很快的挪开了手。他看着Tony收回手按在自己身上，浴袍的带子一拉就开了。他的身体白皙，Peter不受控制的想像着吻落在这具躯体上的样子，他狼狈的发现自己有了反应。  
他应该停下这一切。裤子里就有银质匕首，只要一个呼吸他就能把面前这个吸血鬼钉在地板上，挖出他的心脏。  
可他动不了。他像是被蛊惑了一样，像是清醒又像是处于混沌，没法移动自己哪怕一个指尖。  
他就这样看着面前的吸血鬼跨坐在了他腿上。绳结像装饰彩带一样的被缚在了手上，他只要一用力就可以挣脱开。  
“只是情趣，underoos。”吸血鬼低头看着他笑了几声，舌尖探出滑过嘴唇润上层水光，Peter控制不住自己的紧紧盯着他的嘴唇。  
他明白自己为什么动不了了。  
Tony没有给他下咒，是他的大脑给自己的身体下的。  
他不想动。

嘴唇很软，这是他的第一个想法，接着他才感受到它的寒冷。那两瓣嘴唇分开含住他的下唇，犬牙轻轻咬着摩擦。  
Tony引着他的手按在自己身上，只是教着他摸了几下，Peter就学会了，手顺着他的意愿在Tony身上上下摸着。  
指尖搔刮过他胸前两点，手印留在臀尖。Tony的乳头被按着揉搓捏了几下就挺立了起来，他喘了几声，挺着胸示意Peter把自己含进去。  
顺着他的心意来，顺着自己的心意来。一会儿后Tony胸前就全是牙印，吻痕湿漉漉泛着水光。  
Tony突然的呻吟了一声，身体发着颤的扬起脖颈。Peter愣了愣，眼神无意识的往下瞄，这才看到Tony垂在身后的手指是插进了自己体内，随着几下抽插的动作带出了水声。  
他听到自己的脑子里有什么东西，咔的一声，一下子断了。  
“啊...”Tony含着Peter的东西往下坐。那家伙对于他来说太大了，他坐的很小心，这对于两人来说都是折磨。  
Peter咬紧了牙才阻止了自己快要泄出嘴唇的呻吟。他被Tony吃进去一个头，那里面又软又湿又滑，他几乎克制不住自己想要挺腰一下子全部操进去的冲动。  
他的身体里是冷的，Peter忍不住打了个哆嗦，他迫切的想要挺动起来把他里面操热。  
“是第一次吧？”全部吃进去后Tony喘了口气，眯着眼睛看着Peter笑。穴道的收缩是不自觉的，Peter忍得难受，不由得难耐的挺了挺腰。他想要挣开绳结掐牢Tony的腰狠狠的顶上几下好舒缓腹部凝聚着烧的猛烈的欲望，却被Tony勾着下巴在唇上亲了一口，手腕上的绳结突然的紧了许多。  
“跟着我的节奏来，小朋友。”Tony看到了他眼中炽烈燃烧着的欲求，他极其愉悦的勾着嘴角笑出了声。提臀让性器从自己体内退出，他接着扶着Peter的肩膀再次缓慢的坐了下去，如此几次Peter被勾的承受不住，狠狠的用力往上顶了一下。  
Tony叫了一声一下子软了腰完全坐下去，性器一下子全部进去顶的极深。抓紧时间不给Tony开口说话的机会，Peter带着满腔的火气一下一下往上顶了起来。他看着被操爽了的Tony一边喘着叫着一边自己伸手捏着自己的乳头，头凑上去顶开Tony的手含住它像小孩子吸奶一样吮吸轻咬着。  
穴道被操热了，Tony迷迷糊糊的只觉得被反复摩擦过的地方烫的要命，体内插着的那根东西更是烫的过了头。他隐隐觉得不对劲，等到Peter的手掐在了他的腰上一个顶撞撞的他眼前只剩了白光，他才发现是什么不对劲。  
他失去了对事情的掌控。

Peter将Tony抱了起来，重力的压迫下性器进到深的可怕的地步，更别提除了PeterTony没有任何依靠，他只能盘紧了Peter让自己不要掉下去。性器在臀间抽插着一下下深深顶进Tony体内，浅浅抽出一点点就再次狠狠撞进去。  
Tony被他插的头晕目眩，嘴张着说不出话，只能喘出消化不了的快感化成的呻吟。Peter抱着他顺着木质楼梯往楼上走去，每上一级阶梯就是顺势的狠狠一顶。他被操的湿的一塌糊涂，屁股里流出的水滴下来打湿了台阶。  
被放在床上的时候Tony甚至是松了一口气的。这样的体位起码进的没那么深，他几乎觉得自己要被操坏了。  
这一口气还没来得及松完，他就被Peter翻了个边，跪趴在床上。被操开了的穴道还没来得及为性器抽出带来的空虚不满，他就被Peter掐着腰往后一拉，性器一下子复又撞入完全填满了他，顶的他一下子射了出来，精液溅在黑色的床单上，色差扎眼的很。  
接下来的性爱来的像是惩罚。快感电流一般直直刺入脑海，劈开一切留下彻头彻尾的空白。Peter跪立在床上掐牢了他的屁股控制着他前后摇晃，力道比骑乘位时更大速度更快，操的Tony受不住狼狈的抓着床单往前爬，又被猎人抓着拖回去抵着点死命的磨。  
捕食者与被捕食者的位置调换了。Tony攀着Peter的肩背目眩神迷的想起来自己只是打算把男人带回家吃个夜宵，结果后来这男人实在对胃口忍不住就“吃”了。  
高潮时他往上一瞄看到Peter的脖颈，冲动涌上心口。他不舍得咬在他的脖颈上，委屈求全的换了个位置，将犬牙嵌进他的肩部。  
白色的液体出来，红色的液体进去。  
配合着吸血的高潮让Tony的身体止不住的颤抖，穴道吸吮着裹得前所未有的紧。Peter被他吸到皱眉爽的射了精，俯在他身上喘着气。  
Tony想不到自己该怎么办。男人低头埋在他肩窝蹭着，头发蓬蓬的像只狗崽，他应该趁现在将牙齿嵌入他的血管，死亡会无声无息的到来。  
栽了栽了。他挫败的别开头去不碰他的脖颈，殊不知男人勾起了嘴角眼里的光亮的慑人。

“然后你就一直躲到现在？”Antarctic好笑的摇了摇头：“谁叫你勾引人家。Spider-Man可不是好惹的，他从没有一个单子失过手。”  
“谁能想到Spider-Man长这样！你根本想不到我有多艰难！”Tony不住的摇着头，话语里满是控诉。  
“追着你拆了不知道多少人的家，揍翻了不知道多少人，要躲避这样一个危险的人，我知道你有多艰难。”Antarctic耸了耸肩：“Stark被一个人类逼成这样，真是捕食者的耻辱。”  
“他是赏金猎人！”Tony磨了磨牙，“某种意义上他才是捕食者。”  
“在你们的关系里他也是捕食者。”Antarctic一针见血：“一个晚上就让你怂成这样，我真该夸夸他。”  
“噢不过我也挺怂的。”她漫不经心的随口说了一句。  
“...什么意思？”Tony隐隐觉得不好。他转头看着Antarctic，腿感受到了什么似的发着软。  
房间门被打开。Tony受了惊猛地抬头看去，就看到他好不容易躲了半个月的人站在门口，气压极低。  
他来不及瞪Antarctic就想要跑，响指声传来他眼前猛然一黑，空间被扭转，他把自己送到了男人身前，还是背对着危险。  
“抱歉，你的小朋友太厉害了，我打不过他。”Antarctic耸了耸肩，挥了挥手让门关上，自己从阳台上一跃而下。  
Tony一下子僵住了。身后的身躯坚硬滚烫，牢牢的压在他身上，两条手臂将他禁锢在身前小小的只够转身的范围内。  
灼热的吻落在耳畔，Tony不受控制的回想起那个晚上，初次开荤的Peter是怎样在他体内肆意妄为的冲撞，一次次的把他送上高潮。  
“我们、我们先谈谈？”他忍不住的发着颤，开口就是一个结巴。他不敢转身看Peter，而Peter直接把他翻了个身抱起按在桌子上，身体力行的做了回答。  
“不好。”他说。

一觉醒来身边什么都不剩，就像是一场一夜情一样。半个月的追赶，每次都被躲开，每次都只差一点点。  
金牌猎人没了好好生生从追求开始一步步与吸血鬼达成伴侣关系的想法，在黑化边缘试探的时候，女巫带着Tony的消息找上了门。  
他不会再给他逃离的机会。  
Peter被他教会了欲望，而青年人蓬勃的精力只有他一个人是宣泄点。他没有机会去逃，也逃不开，无论是天涯还是海角，都会被循着踪迹抓回来。  
吸血鬼与人类组成的食物链掉转了箭头的方向，却一点都不显得奇怪。  
而爱情的食物链由双方组成，捕食者与被捕食者的身份彼此交换，押上自己兑换成为捕食者的权利的筹码。  
既是捕食者，也是被捕食者。  
二者皆是。

**Author's Note:**

> *这个就比《至死不渝》那篇让我满意多辣xx  
> *可能因为这篇是后面写的有那篇作为复健吧🐒  
> *最后一段和倒数第二段之间懒得写跳过了，请自行脑补🌚


End file.
